bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:BGMD:EOS Day 6/@comment-174.92.87.42-20130710185615
After eating breakfast,the boys toss a ball to each other when the loud,ear-splitting voice startles Goby that he accidentally throws the ball in Gil's face. Gil falls over. Loudred: "UP AND AT 'EM,BOYS! MORNING!"(runs downstairs) Gil: "Jesus, Goby! That hurt!" Goby: "Sorry,Gil. I was so startled by that...that...Loud Boy." Piplup: "Sure you were. Anyway,let's go downstairs." Nonny: "To catch up with the morning cheers." And so they did. We cut to the castle's main lobby. Chatot: "Uhh,ahem. Okay everyone,listen up. I have an important announcement to make. Far to the northeast,then farther into its outermost reaches...there lies a place named Treeshroud Forest...in Treeshround Forest...time has apparently stopped..." Everyone was startled. Diglett: "Huh?!" Sunflora: "Aaagh! What did you say?!" Corphish: "You're saying time stopped?!" Deema: "Hey,hey,hey! Crab boy!" Goby (whispering to Deema): "Deema,is that even necessary?" Chatot: "Yes,that's correct...time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest...the wind has stopped...the clouds are motionless...dewdrops on leaves won't fall...they just hang there,suspended. In Treeshroud Forest,time itself has truly stopped." Everyone,execpt the Crayon Prixers panicked. Dugtrio: "Time has stopped?!" Sunflora: "But...how could something this awful happen? It's unthinkable!" Chatot: "Yes,the unthinkable has happened." Oona: "Why has time stopped in Treeshred...shroud forest?" Chatot: "Well,it's because Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear was..." Deema (dramatically): "Stolen?" Chatot: "Yes! Stolen!" Bidoof: "Say what-a?!" Dugtrio: "Oh my god! The Time Gear was stolen?!" Corphish: "That's what made time stop!" Deema: "Hey,hey,hey! Crab boy!" Chimecho: "I'd heard it was possible! But now it really happened." Loudred (ticked off): "I don't get it,though!" Deema: "What'a not to get?" Loudred (ignoring Deema): "Why would a dumb SICKO take a Time Gear?!" Molly: "Quiet,everyone!" Chatot: "Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation. It's hard to believe that anyone would dare to steal a Time Gear. But if one Time Gear can be stolen,the others may also be in danger. The officer asked to be notified immediately if we notice any suspicious characters. So keep that in mind. Let us know if you notice anything. That is all. All right,everyone! Here's to another busy day of work!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Everyone but the seven main characters get to work. Chatot: "Hey,the seven of you. Come here."(the Crayon Prixers came to him)"You've become quite good at your work. I'm impressed with your capture of Drowzee. That was very admirable! So...you all with finally be assigned as a mission worthy of a proper exploration team." Molly: "We do?! That's great!" Chatot: "Let me see your Wonder Map." Nonny takes out the Wonder Map and opens it. Goby,Gil,Molly,Oona,Deema and Chaot gathered. Chatot: "Treasure Town is here. And...over here is where we would like you to investigate." Gil: "Where? The waterfall?" Chatot: "Yeah. There's a waterfall flowing here. By all appearances,it's just an ordinary waterfall. But we've received intelligence that the water fall may conceal a secret. And that's where you come in. We want you guys to investigate the water fall and determine what's there." Nonny puts the map back in the bag. Chatot: "That's all. Do you guys understand what this mission entails?" Gil: "Uhh...I don't seem to get it. May you explain please?" Chatot (sigh): "Yes,I'll explain again..." After explaining the mission again... Chatot: "Alright...now do you understand?" Gil: "Yes,I definitely understood!" Chatot: "All right! Okay,I'll leave you guys to thoroughly investigate the waterfall!" Goby starts to shiver. It was noticable. Chatot: "Huh? What's wrong,boy? You're shivering." Molly: "Goby,what's the matter?" Goby (shivering)"......" Piplup: "Goby...what...what's wrong with you?! Are you alright,buddy?" Goby: "Sure. I'm okay. It's just the anticipation that's making me nervous. This will be the first time we get to do a real job as an exploration team. I'm feeling a little worked up..."(looks at Deema)"Wow! I don't know why,but I feel like I'm going to burst from excitement! We'll do our best!" Piplup: "Yeah! Let's do our best!" The Crayon Prixers go upstairs. Chimecho: "Oh! Hey,Crayon Prixers!" Piplup: "Huh? What's Chimecho doing there?" Molly: "Let's go see." The team went to go see her. Molly: "Hello! What's going on here?" Chimecho: "I just started an assembly here. Today,in fact." Oona: "Assembly?" Chimecho: "Yes! For assembling your team! Have you guys considered adding members?" Molly: "Other members? Well,sure! It'd be cool to add other members! If there were more than just the seven of us...it sure would help when we explore dungeons!" Chimecho: "Well then! You need to start recruiting neew members!" Molly: "Really? How do we start?" Chimecho: "I'll just ring the Friendship Bell for you,Crayon Prixers! Here it goes! La la!" Ring! Ring! Chimecho: "Now Team Crayon Prixers have the power to recruit new members!" Deema: "Really?" Chimecho: "Yes! From now on,while battling Pokemon in dungeons..." After explaining on how to get new members... Gil: "Oh,wow! Sounds cool!" Piplup: "Thanks,Chimecho!" The Crayon Prixers went downstairs in the main lobby and out out the castle. They come across something. Oona: "Huh? What's going on?" Goby: "What do you mean?" Oona (pointing to something): "That." The team come to see a strange hole with stairs that lead to somewhere. Molly: "There are stairs here!" Nonny: "And there's something written on the sign..." Piplup: "Huh? What..."(reads the sign)"Spinda's Cafe! A shop of Hopes and Dreams,opening soon! Win big!...that's what it says..." Gil: "Looks like a new shop will be opening soon..." Piplup: "But Hopes and Dreams? I wonder what kind of shop this will be. Let's come back after it's open and find out." Molly: "Right." The team go over the hill to the town. They've saved their money at the bank and purchased new items at the supermarket. We cut to the entrance of Secret Waterfall,which is the front of the waterfall itself. Molly: "So this is the waterfall that supposedly has a secret..."(tries to go through the waterfall,but falls over)"Yow!" Oona: "Oh! Molly!" Molly: "That water's coming down hard!" Gil: "Here,I'll try getting close." Gil gets close to the waterfall,and falls over. Oona picks him up. Oona: "Are you alright,Gil?" Gil: "Yes...you see that? It's intense." Piplup: "Yes. If you were to fall under this waterfall,you'd probably be battered. I didn't think it would be pouring down this powefully!" Deema: "Where should we even start looking?" Gil's vision starts to change. Gil: "Huh?" It happened again. Gil (to himself): "Something seems familiar. It's that dizziness I felt before." In his mind,he could see dim lighting and a silhouette of a familiar Pokemon just standing in front of the waterfall. The character jumps through the powerful running water and lands safely on some hard rock path. Then,it enters a cave. Gil tries to shake it off. Gil (to himself): "It happened again! I saw something...but what did I just see?" Deema: "Huh? What's the matter,Gil?" Gil: "This may sound a little crazy,but...I had another vision." Piplup: "You do?" Nonny: "You had another vision? This time,you saw a lone character leap into this waterfall?!" Piplup: "And not only that...but there's a hidden cave behind the waterfall?!" Gil: "Yeah,something like that happened." Piplup: "Hmmm...but it looks like that water is coming down really heavily." Molly: "Imagine if there was actually a solid cliff wall behind that waterfall! Ouch!" Oona: "If we tried to jump through...we'd be pounded badly!" There was silence for a few seconds. Gil broke it afterwards. Gil: "So,guys...what do you think...?" Piplup: "Well,Gil,what do you think? Is there really something behind this waterfall?" Nonny: "Are you really convinced that there is a cave there?" Gil: "Well..." Molly: "Okay...we're putting our faith in you,Gilly!" Deema: "Yes! We totally believe in you,Gil." The team start to back up from the waterfall. Goby: "Alright,we gotta be brave!" Piplup: "If we get scared and fail to leap through at full speed...we'll be smooshed no matter what we do! If we're doing it,we have to do it without hesitating. Be brave...be the bravest ever,team!" Guppies: "Yeah!" Piplup: "Ready! Let's go,team!" Guppies: "Let's do it!" Piplup: "Three...two...one...now!" The team jumped through the waterfall. They landed on a safe area. Oona: "What is this?!" Gil: "Yes! It's a cave!" Molly: "You were right after all,Gil!" Piplup: "Let's go explore this cave,team!" Molly: "Let's go see what secret it holds!" The team go further into the area called Waterfall Cave. (Song: You've Gotta Be Brave) Gil: "You've gotta be brave..." Nonny: "You've got to be brave..." All: "You've gotta be brave in a cave!" Goby: "It's yucky and it's eerie,it's creepy and it's dark." Deema: "We might see a monster,or a ghostly big shark!" Molly: "Stalactites and stalagmites!" Piplup: "Spooky rock formations!" Oona: "All kinds of weird fungus." Deema: "And mystery crustaceans." Goby: "I see a freaky shadow..." Nonny: "I hear a haunting sound..." Molly: "But we must keep on going!" Girls: "We cannot turn around!" Molly: "You've gotta be brave..." Oona: "You've gotta be brave!" Deema: "You've gotta be brave in a cave..." Gil: "You've gotta be brave..." Piplup: "You've gotta be brave..." Boys: "You've gotta be brave in a cave!" Deema: "What's up around that corner? What's down that bend?" Molly: "We might get lost down there,or stuck in a dead end." Piplup: "I wish we weren't way down here,I miss our guild castle!" Goby: "So do we,Piplup,I know just what you mean." Oona: "The water's really murky!" Molly: "And also kind of cold!" Piplup: "But we must be courageous." Nonny: "And strong and tough and bold! Cause...you've gotta be brave!" Gil: "You've gotta be brave!" Goby: "You've gotta be..." Boys: "Brave in a cave!" Molly: "You gotta be brave!" Deema: "You gotta be brave!" Oona: "You gotta be..." All: "Brave in a cave!" (Song ends) The team come to an unusual area in the cave,with Tangela along. Piplup: "Wow! Look at this,team! Look at all the gems sparkling!" Gil (pointing to what he's looking at): "Hey,look over there! It's a gigantic gem!" The team come to take a closer look at the enormous bright pink gem. Deema: "Wow! I've never seen a gem this huge! This is an incredible treasure!" Oona (to Deema): "Everyone will be amazed when we bring this back!" Piplup tried to grab the giant gem. Piplup (grunting): "Arrrrrrgh! Arrrrrrgh! Puh..."(backing off a bit)"No way,it's not budging...it's really stuck in this dirt....how about...one of you try?" Gil: "Allow me!" The boy took over and tried to pull out the gigantic gem. Even he can't move it. Molly: "So you couldn't move it either,Gilly...but we can't just give up. If we try hard enough,we'll probably get some kind of result! I'm going to give it a try this time!" Molly tried to pull out the gigantic gem. Molly (struggling): "Urrrrrrgh! Arrrrrgh!" Nonny: "It's not budging one bit..." Gil's vision was changing again. Gil (to himself): "What? Oh boy...it's happening again...oh god..." Gil sees a dark figure approaching the gem and touched it. The ground start to shake,then a flood of water rushes in and washes the figure away. Gil (to himself): "But that was...!" Nonny (struggling): "Urrrrrrrgh! Urrrrrrrrgh!"(backs off)"It's no good. I can't pull it out either..." Nonny just happened to push the gigantic gem! Gil (to himself): "Oh! That...!" The ground starts to shake. Deema: "Huh? What just happened?" Nonny: "Eeeeek! A flood!" Piplup: "Aaaak! Oh no,it's coming!" The team tried to flee,but the flood carried them away. We cut to the outside of something,and it turns out the team are actually being spewed out of a geyser. They landed into a big hot spring,and other Pokemon are in it. Gil: "Hey! Hey! What...? Where are we?" Teddiursa: "Hi! Are you guys okay? You plopped down from nowhere! You startled everyone!" Molly: "Where are we?" Teddiursa: "This is the Hot Spring." Deema (gasp): "Hot Spring?!" Torkoal: "Indeed! This is the Hot Spring. The Hot Spring works wonders on tired muscles and creaky joints. Many Pokemon visit here. Tell me,youngsters,have you a map?" Goby: "Map? Oh,if you mean our Wonder Map,yes,we have one." Torkoal: "Unfold it for me...please."(Goby does so)"There. We are here. This is the Hot Spring'a location." Piplup: "Oh. I see. The waterfall is here,so...holy! Check this out,guys!"(the guppies gathered around)"The water carried us all the way over here." Torkoal: "My goodness! It was the water that carried you all this way? What a long journey that must've been! Let the Hot Spring wash away your fatigue before you make your way home." Gil: "Good idea. We'll do that. Thanks,everyone!" We cut back to the castle guild. Chatot: "Hmm. Let me get this straight. Behind a waterfall,there is a cave...in the deepest part of the cave,there is a gigantic gem...when you push on the gem,it triggered a trap of some kind...and,surprisingly,you were flushed off to the distant Hot Spring? Is that the gist of your report?" Oona: "Yes. It's really disappointing that we couldn't bring the gem back..." Chatot: "No,no,no! Emphatically,no! This is a major discovery!" Oona: "It is?" Chatot: "Undoubtedly! After all,the presence of the cave behind the waterfall...no one knew about that before now!" Piplup: "Oh,I see! We've made a discovery!" Deema: "And that rhymes!"(laughs) The group laughed,except Nonny,who lets out a grin instead. Gil backs off from the group a bit. Gil (to himself): "When I had those dizzy spells...the shadow of that Pokemon I saw." He thinks back to the spells he had before with the shadow. It all made sense now! Gil (to himself): "That shadow...I've seen that shape before...that shape...there's no mistaking it!"(he finally sees who the dark figure was)"That was...Wigglytuff!" Chatot: "Your waterfall discovery is just amazing! The Guildmaster must be told!" Gil: "Not really..." Piplup: "What? What do you mean,Gil?" Gil: "Well..." After two minutes of telling the group about the shadow... Piplup: "You're saying Wigglytuff may have been at that waterfall before?!" Gil: "Yeah. That's what I'm saying." Chatot (chocked): "No,no,no! Emphatically no! That's inconceivable! If that were so,the Guildmaster wouldn't have ordered you to investigate the place,right?" Gil: "Well..." Chatot: "Hmm. However,since you insist,I will comfirm it with the Guildmaster...hmm...but why would they want to spoil their own discovery! How strange! I should be used to it by now..."(sigh)"These apprentices are yet another strange crew,aren't they?" Nonny: "What was that,Chatot?" Chatot: "What? Oh,nothing,nothing. Nothing at all! Anyway,I will go confirm what you told me with Guildmaster. Please wait here." A few minutes later... Oona: "How did it go?" Chatot: "When I asked the Guildmaster,he mulled it over for a bit. And then he said...'oh,memories! Sweet memories! YEE HAW!'. And then he danced around a bit. Then,he said...'yes,yes! When I think hard,maybe I did go there once!'". That's just what the Guildmaster said." The team made confused looks. Chatot: "To sum it up,it's just as Gil suspected...he has indeed already been to Waterfall Cave." Molly: "Oh...okay. That's kind of disappointing...we really thought we'd discovered a new place. I wish Wigglytuff had told us right from the start..." Chatot: "The Guildmaster can be rather...umm...erratic at times..." Oona: "Erratic?" Nonny: "That means to have a questionable nature or character." Chatot: "Mmm hmm. Even I can't quite fathom what goes on in his head. Well,that's too bad for you. Nevertheless,I shall expect your best effort tomorrow!" Gil: "Yes..." After a while,it was dinner and everyone scarfed down their food. We cut to the boys' room. Goby,Nonny,and Piplup are looking out the window. Gil (to himself): "Today was exhausting. I should get to sleep early." Goby (sigh): "We went through alot today..." Piplup: "But you know what? It was incredibly fun for me!" Nonny: "Sure,there was that huge letdown...but it was our first exploration!" Goby: "I thought I was going to explode from from excitement...and so would Deema...and anticipation the whole time." Piplup: "It made me realize I made the right decision in joining an exploration team."(takes out his Relic Fragment) Gil: "Oh,cool. Your Relic Fragment." Piplup: "One day I'm sure I'll solve the secret of my Relic Fragment. That's the dream I have. If it ever came true,I'd surel faint from sheer happiness!" The boys laugh. Piplup: "But seriously,guys,thanks..." Gil,Goby,Nonny: "Your welcome!" Piplup: "I can explore because of you,guys...along with your lovers...heh heh..." Gil: "Oh boy..." (Song: In My Life) Boys: "There are places I remember All my life though some have changed Some forever not for better Some have gone and some remain All places have their moments With lovers and friends I still can recall Some are dead and some are living In my life I've loved them all But of all these friends lovers There is no one compares with you And these memories lose their meaning When I think of love as something new Though I know I'll never lose affection For people and things that went before I know I'll often stop and think about them In my life I love you more Though I know I'll never lose affection For people and things that went before I know I'll often stop and think about them In my life I love you more In my life I love you more." (Song ends) Chatot comes into the room. Chatot: "Hey,boys! The Guildmaster wants to see you right away." We cut to the room with the painting of the sunke